Heavy Hearts and Metal Parts
by lavieestcourtdance
Summary: Emma is convinced she should leave for New York, but Hook is determined to show her what she will be missing
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat quietly on the park bench, her hands in her lap, whisps of her long blonde hair curling around her face, blown by the strong wind. The river swirled by madly, echoing her own indecisive thoughts.

This is for the best, she thought determinedly. This is what's good for Henry. This is safe. This is what's best for my son.

She ran the words over and over in her mind, attempting to block out the memory of piercing blue eyes and the challenging words, which despite her best efforts, still echoed clearly in her mind.

" What's best for him? Or what's best for you?"

She had made her decision, she had made it months ago. Why was this suddenly so hard?

" This is what's best for Henry" she said out loud. Firmly.

"Having second thoughts Swan?" A familiar husky voice asked.

Emma sat up with a start. She cursed inwardly when she felt her heart skip a beat. He just surprised me, thats all, she told herself. Emma looked up, her eyes meeting his. He smiled at her hesitantly, his blue eyes still smoldering, even in the brightness of the day.

"Why are you here Hook?" She asked defensively .

" The very same reason I've always been here Emma " He replied softly, his eyes suddenly serious.

Emma swallowed audibly. Her heart was beating all too fast. She stood up abruptly, for once she had no witty reply, no sarcastic comment. Her heart was in her throat, and there was no room for words to come out. She looked away from Hooks dark gaze, worried she might drown in the crystal sea that was his eyes. She turned away, determined to keep walking and not look back, when she felt the soft pressure of his hand on the bare skin of her wrist.

"Emma" Hook whispered hoarsely.

His fingertips lay against the pulse point in her wrist, she wondered if he could feel her heart racing, beating frantically under his hand.

"Please" He said softly, his fingers curled around her wrist, digging in to the point of almost pain.

Emma closed her eyes, clenched her jaw.

Dont turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around.

"Please" He said again, his voice low, intimate. He stepped closer, keeping his harsh grip on her wrist. She felt her whole body tremble at the feel of his chest pressed against her back.

"Don't" She managed to gasp out, her careful control hanging by a rapidly fraying thread.

He came closer still, slidding his other arm around her waist. She felt the cold hard metal of his hook press against her stomach. Her breath came faster as she felt the warm press of his mouth on her neck. A low moan escaped her as the feather light kisses along her skin turned into slight grazes of teeth. He bit slowly along her collarbone, his mouth wet, hot.

He dragged his lips from her shoulder up to the long pale line of her neck. Emma found herself arching her neck back to give him more access, leaning against the firm strength of his body despite herself. She twisted her hips slowly, a hot wet feeling curling through her when she felt him, thick and hard, pressed against her ass. Hooks breathing had turned heavy, his arms holding her firm against him. He pushed his face into her long blonde hair, inhaling the scent of her.

"Emma" Her name fell out of his mouth in a moan, and she turned in his arms, her eyes meeting his. Her breast were pressed flush against his chest, her nipples hard against the leather of his coat.

He stared at her, her hair tossled around her shoulders like a cloud. Her bleu eyes sparkling. His good hand left her wrist, slid along her face, cupping her cheek.

"Killian" she whispered.

He leaned in close, and for a moment they stood still, simply looking into each others eyes, lips a breath apart. The rush of the river the only sound apart from their harsh breaths.

Emma tilted her head to the side, her eyes drifted shut.

Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.

He did. A soft press of his lips against hers. Her arms wound around his neck, slidding her hands through his sinfully soft hair. He kissed her again, harder, more fiercely. Holding her tight, as if he would never let her go. They kissed until she was breathless, senseless, pliant in his arms.

"Emma" Hook breathed against her lips." Stay."

He kissed he again, hard. He slid his hands along her back, down and up again, trapping her lower lip between his teeth once more. Emma let out a soft sound, her arms drapped along the back of his neck.

"Stay" Hook said again, his voice low and rough. He balled his hands into her thick hair, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Stay with me"

Emma placed her hand against his check, she stared at him, unable to look away even if she had wanted too. Hooks eyes searched her face, waiting for an answer

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stood in the middle of her bathroom. Her hands resting on the sink, staring into the mirror. Her own reflection looked solemnly back at her, her skin pale against the black of her tank top.

What am I doing? She wondered.

She picked up her hair brush quickly, dragging it through her long mane of memory of the day before replaying in her mind again and again.

_Stay with me._

She shook her head roughly, stop it, stop it. Stop thinking about him.

_Emma. _

Damnit. She slammed her brush down on the counter. This wasn't working. She found herself wondering what would have happened, had Henry not run up, babbling excitedly about some odd thing that Regina had shown him. A blush heated her checks when she thought of her and Hook, how they had to quickly pull apart. Her attempt at excuses, and Henry's knowing look.

"So is Hook your boyfriend now?" he had asked innocently, while Hook coughed awkwardly, mumbling something about the high seas and his crew before running off. She tried not to remember how disappointed she had been.

The day had come and gone, the moon shone high in the sky, Henry was off with her parents. And here she was, puttering around her empty apartment, trying to keep her mind on anything other than deep bleu eyes and hard kisses and strong arms. His husky voice when he whispered her name-

Jesus Christ. She dug her hands into her palms. A walk, that's what she needed. A nice walk, cool breeze. Yeah.. distraction. Perfect.

Emma grabbed her coat, slipping it on determinedly. She switched off the lights in her apartment. She walked towards her front door, pulling it open with a rough yank.

"Hello Love"

Emma froze, eyes wide, her hand still resting on the door knob. Hook stood on her doorstep, blue eyes sparkling, a wry smile graced his lips. His arm outstretched as if to knock.

"Killian" She gasped, cursing inwardly at how breathless her voice sounded. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see if you made good on your word Swan" He replied, lowering his arm, staring at her intently.

_Stay with me_

She looked at him slowly, swallowed once.

_Emma_

"Im staying" She said softly.

He smiled then, his eyes gleaming. He placed his hand on the door frame and leaned close, his face inches from hers. She could see the specks of grey in his coal lined eyes. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Good" He whispered.

He closed the distance between them in one smooth motion. He kissed her softly, a brief brush of his lips on hers. Emma felt a jolt go through her, shivering down her limbs like electricity. He pulled back slowly, his eyes taking in her face, staring as if to memorize her.

"Killian?" She breathed.

He looked back at her, his eyes dark and intense. A shiver went through her. She wanted everything those eyes promised. He raised one brow, waiting.

"Get in here"


	3. Chapter 3

She balled her hands up in the smooth leather of his coat, jerking him out of the hallway and into her apartment. Hooks breath left his lungs in a rush as Emma's lips collided with his. He ran his hand through her long thick hair, pulling her close. Emma let out a soft moan when he held her lower lip between his teeth.

She slipped her hands underneath his coat. Running her hands along his bare shoulders, loving the way his whole body seemed to shiver at her touch. He pressed her back against her kitchen counter, his hand rough on her waist, slipping his arms underneath her ass and lifting her, sitting her on the counter, slidding his body in between her spread thighs. She moaned at the feel of him, hard and firm pressed against the most intimate part of her. Emma gasped into his mouth, high breathless sounds, as he ground himself against her, his breath coming in quick pants.

She pulled at his jacket, desperate to get to more skin. It slid from his shoulders, falling to the floor with a dull thump. He kissed her mouth again, long and hard, then made his way down her neck. His mouth trailing one long hot wet line along her skin. She pulled at the buttons on his shirt, tearing the front of it open in her haste to see him, all of him. She flattened his hands along his naked chest, heart flaring through her when she heard his breath catch.

"Emma" he whispered, pulling back from her soft skin, looking at her as she touched him. She ran her hands along his muscled chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm, quick and fast.

"Tell me you're sure" He said hoarsely.

She looked at him, his eyes dark, his muscled arms clenched on either side of her, resting on the counter. Carefully not touching. His breathing was rough and uneven.

"Killian" She whispered soflty, she slid her hands from his chest to his face and back again.

"I want you"

Any restraint that remained in Hook's ragged self control was simply gone. His mouth fed at hers desperately, and she clung to him, wrapping herself around him, running her hands along any part of him she could reach.

He ripped her tank top apart, his rough hand cupping her through her bra. Emma moaned low in her throat as his hook tore her it open from the back, and his mouth found her chest, licking, biting and sucking. She ground against him, rubbing herself over him senselessly.

More. More. More.

She pulled his face up to hers again, kissing him over and over again, her hands working on his belt, clumsy with lust . His good hand worked at the buttons of her jeans, he made low frustrated sounds in the back of his throat. He finally got it, and jerked her pants down, his breath came hard and fast at the sight of her long pale legs. He ran his hand up her calves to her hips. He stoked along the inside of her thighs and she shivered. His hand played along the outside of her panties.

"Hook" She whispered, wet and aching. He ran his fingers along the lace sidding of her underwear. He was less than an inch away from where she desperately wanted him to be.

"Emma" he whispered against her lips, his voice rough. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

And then he slid his fingers inside of her.

Her back arched, loud gasping sounds and low moans escaped her as he moved his fingers hard and fast inside of her. She dug her hands into his shoulders, no longer caressing, just trying to hold on. She felt it building inside her, embarrassingly quick, her legs trembled around Hooks waist. He flicked his thumb against her, his fingers keeping up their relentless rhythm. Once, twice. Her moans grew louder and louder. He flicked his thumb a third time and she was gone.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, eyelashes fluttering, her nails digging into his shoulders, his name on her lips. He trembled against her as he felt her walls clenching around his fingers. He kissed her hair, her check and she shuddered, still coming down from her orgasm.

He kissed her mouth then, softly, and she tilted her head, boneless against him. They kissed slow and light at first, then hard and fast. Her soft sounds turned into louder moans. His breathing grew more and more laboured. He slipped his hook around her underwear, slidding it down her long legs.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with want. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms found her hips, lifting her up higher, so she was half on the counter and half in his arms. She slipped her hand inside his pants, feeling him full, long, thick and perfect in her hand. He made a hoarse sound as she stroked him, once, twice.

He pulled her lower body down, and she moaned as she felt the tip of him slip inside her. She froze, with still so much more of him left to go. He was shaking, his arms clamped around her like a vise, his eyes dark with need.

He stared at her, his eyes full of so many emotions.

"Emma" he whispered.

She impaled herself on him slowly, her neck arching back at the feel of him filing her. She pulled him close and he burried his face in her neck, his breath quick and fast against her throat.

"Emma" he gasped.

He gripped her hips tighter still and then began to move inside of her. Long sure strokes, that had her gasping, hands running through his hair. He moved faster then, setting a hard quick unrelenting rhythym, pounding inside her. She was breathless, her moans turning into loud cries, her hands left his back to grasp the countertop behind her as he slammed inside her, again and again and again.

They were beyond words now. She could feel herself reaching the edge. She was moaning his name, over and over again. Kissing him frantically, she felt it building inside of her, she was close.

Please. Please. Please.

He twisted his hips, changing the angle, so it was even deeper than before. She cried out, her eyes wide. He drove himself inside her, low desperate sounds coming from deep in his chest.

" Emma, I love you . I love you . I love you. I love you"

And that was it, she was gone. Her whole body seized up, her legs clamped around him, hands clenched so hard on the counter they were white. Her eyes fluttered, and all she saw were stars, her body consumed by wave after wave of pleasure. Killian's name a whisper on her lips. She tightened around Hook and he fell over the edge with her. His head burried in her neck, hand tight in a bruising grip on her waist. His whole body trembled against hers, and he moaned hoarsely against her skin.

They stayed like for a long moment, both struggling to get their breath back, hearts racing. Hooks head was still burried in her shoulder, Emma resting on the counter and he leaned into her, letting her take most of his weight. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, ruffling her hands through his hair. He kissed her neck softly. She rested her head against his.

" I love you too" She whispered into his dark hair.

She felt him smile against her skin and he wrapped his arms tight around her


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting against the sun that shone through her bedroom window.

She smile softly, her body deliciously sore. She felt Hook shift behind her, his arm wrapped tight around her waist, his breath slow and even against the back of her neck.

She turned in his arms, pressing her head into his shoulder, smiling as she felt his arms tighten around her, as if even in his sleep he didn't want to let her go. Emma looked at him, her eyes soft. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, younger almost. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

Oh god, she was cuddling with Captain Hook.

The absurdity of the situation hit her and she couldnt supress a giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to wake him. Her shoulders shaking.

Hook shuffled in his sleep, he let out a low sound. His arm left her side and he stretched slowly, arching his back with a groan. Emma's laughter stopped abruptly, her heart pounding.

He opened his eyes, the light of the morning sun making them appear even more brilliant than normal. He looked down at her with a sleepy smile. His hand played with the soft strands of her blonde hair.

"Emma" he said softly.

"Good morning" she whispered suddenly nervous.

He didn't say anything, he simply stared at her, his arms wrapped around her. He leaned close, his hand cradling her jaw. She closed her eyes at the soft press of his lips on hers. She felt soft sparks of electricity tingle along her body. He pulled back slowly, his eyes heated.

She wasn't nervous anymore.


End file.
